chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox Verita
A Torikutosei Dragon whom left her family a few years after she reached adulthood. The reason behind this was that she found out her clan had preformed unethical rituals on her and her siblings' eggs. The ritual was injecting dangerous snake venom into young eggs to make stronger hatchlings. Nox found out her siblings perished as a result of this, she immediately felt that her clan were monsters and she left that night. Afterwards she began to travel across the homeworld by herself and came across shadow dragons who nearly killed her. She was rescued by Lumerian forces and brought back to the City of Light. Art and Torikutosei Dragons belong to ☀http://the1dragon1girl.deviantart.com/ Nox Verita belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description Nox is a large and muscular female Torikutosei Dragon. She is all black in coloration but her scales have deep purple and green hues to them that give off a shimmering affect. On her head she has two large horns that curve backwards and are peach in coloration. Her wings have a small spike on them and her wing membrane is neon green in coloration. The membrane is also see through. Elemental Abilities Being a Torikutosei dragon that survived the Venom Ritual, Nox has received blessed abilities in the element of poison. One may say that she is truly in tune with her induced element. ''Poison Spit: ''Nox can charge up and spit large toxic balls of pure poison at her enemies. If the poison attack misses than it will pool on the ground and bubble like acid. It will remain there for some period of time and if enemies walk onto it they will be poisoned. ''Acid Blast: ''Nox can fire a blast of acidic liqiud at objects and enemies. The corrosive stuff will burn through most things easily! The acid can also pool and remain for some time due to it's thick consistency. ''Poison Smog: ''Nox can exhale a thick, heavy, green smog-like smoke which spreads out over entire areas. When inhaled the enemies' lungs are poisoned causing progressive suffocation and burning of the trachea. The smog can also cause acidic like burns on the skin as well as poisoning. She tends to use this to "contaminate" areas before battles take place. ''Scorpion Sting: ''Nox can cover her tail in poison gasses and liquid and even concentrate the stuff towards the end of it. Whenever she swings her tail around and makes contact with an enemy she poisons them badly. Bio Nox was born into a clan of wickedly strong Torikutosei dragons whom were legendary for their strength. When she hatched she was naturally more muscular than all other females whom were hatched in later years. However, most of the females hatchlings hatched in the same year as Nox did not posses the heavy set muscles; but she never questioned it. For many years Nox lived happily in the seclusion of her clan, training and playing with the other hatchlings, her parents always payed her the greatest of attention and held her in a high regard. But, after witnessing other hatchlings with their siblings Nox started asking her parents if she could have a brother or sister of her own. Upon the mention of the word "sibling" or anything like it her parents would freeze up and immediately shut the conversation down. Her questioning got more frequent once she developed a poison ability which no one else appeared to posses. But her mother and father shut down any approaches to that as well. Now, the Poison ritual may have changed Nox but it didn't change her curiosity. Being a child Nox was incredibly curious and wanted to know why she couldn't have a brother or sister, and seemed determined to find the answer. One night she over heard her parents talking about some sort of ritual, she may have not understood what they said but her curious mind demanded she find out what it was. Nox began to sneak out of her home at night to go to the library in order to preform research on this "ritual" and as a result learned more than she wanted to about her own species. She learned that her kind was a warring nation more focused on gaining land from surrounding tribes rather than establishing peace and evolving their society. Nox learned that they were a ruthless society of strong and powerful dragons who used their abilities of unnatural physical strength to expand their kingdom to unfathomable lengths. She spent countless days in the library reading up on the war strategies and things her kingdom did to make itself more powerful than any other; including its rituals. One fateful evening Nox, who was in her mid teens, found a book on the Poison ritual and was horrified to read what it entailed. She learned that it was extremely deadly with a 20% survival rate; and those that managed to survive would be hatched larger, stronger, and more powerful that other hatchlings and would develop poison abilities from the injections. Nox was utterly horrified and ran back to her room where she hid in fear of what she found. Was it true that they injected her egg with poison? Was it true that she was one of the few who survived? Is that why she had no other siblings? Is that why she was different? Nox couldn't think about anything but what she had just read. Nox waited another few years until she felt ready to approach her parents about the whole situation. Now a young adult and with years of training Nox felt she could finally stand up to her parents and get her answers. However, when she approached her parents they denied everything until Nox brought up the book she found and the fact she had snuck into the secured library. Her parents threatened to lock her up, their aggression proved to Nox that they were hiding the answers from her and she knew she was right. Nox, furious and betrayed, spit out a poisonous mist to cover her tracks and fled her home and her kingdom. Nox spent the next 30 years on her own, fending for herself, gathering her own food and making her own homes. She spent her time shifting from place to place and honing her abilities. Though, it wasn't before long that shadow dragons starting showing up in her area. She fought most of them off and was able to thoroughly eliminate the ones which threatened her home. However, a larger wave of shadow dragons invaded her lands and Nox foolishly engaged them. She was beaten badly and was about to die when Team Light arrived and chased off the shadow dragons. A young rookie named Icebreaker Coldfeather found her and brought her back to the Team where she was healed up and remained to recover. When Nox did finally recover she was given the chance to leave and return to where she was from, but she quickly dismissed her notions of returning home. She stated that her home was corrupt and that she never wanted to return there, she said she wanted to stop people like her family who were so selfish and that Team Light would be the right side for her. Relationships Icebreaker Coldfeather He is the one who found her and brought her back to Team Light. She likes his personality. Quotes "I WAS NOT BORN TO BE YOUR WEAPON!"~Nox to her family. "I wish to join in order to protect others from the selfish ones in this world. Those who wish to use others for their own purposes."~Nox to Saphira Gallery Reshiramandsuicune s first dragon egg by the1dragon1girl-d8r6xpn.png Trivia * Nox was the only one of her clutch to survive. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:The Rookies Category:Rookies